A conventional pressure welding connector is shown in, for example, Japanese Patent laid-open (Kokai) No. 3-159077.
This pressure welding connector is for use in a multiconductor cable in which a housing has a plurality of pressure welding terminals therein. A pin portion protrudes from a main body of the pressure welding terminals and forwardly protrudes through a insulation wall on a rear end of the housing. The main body is located on a pressure welding work portion in the back of the insulation wall. A pair of pressure welding plates have spaces therebetween along a extending direction threreof and are mounted as a pressure welding portion on the main body of the pressure welding terminals. U-shaped pressure welding slots are formed in center of each pressure welding plate.
The outside of the housing is covered by a shield case. A shield crimp portion and a sheath holding portion are mounted on a rear end of the shield case. The shield crimp portion has a U-shaped pressure welding piece and the sheath holding portion has a U-shaped holding piece.
When connecting the shield electric wire to the pressure welding connector in above mentioned structure, an outer sheath and an outer conductor are peeled and then the covered wires which are disposed inside the outer conductors are aligned to be a plane and they are fixed with heat welding or taping.
Then, the insert tip of the covered wire is inserted into the pressure welding work portion at the upper side of the housing with maintaining its horizontal posture and the covered wire is located on the pressure welding slot of the pressure welding plate of the pressure welding terminal. At the same time, the outer conductor is inserted between the pressure welding pieces of the shield pressure welding portion. Also the outer sheath is inserted into space between holding pieces of the sheath holding portion.
Each sheath wire is press fitted into the pressure welding slot by using a pressure welding jig. Also, an outer conductor is crimped to the pressure welding pieces and an outer sheath to the holding piece by using another pressure welding jig, respectively.
In the above mentioned conventional pressure welding connector, there was no positioning means for exactly positioning the wire on the pressure welding slot when the wire is pressure welded by the pressure welding jig. Therefore, if the positioning is not exactly performed, the pressure welding can not be done perfectly and there is a possibility of damaging the reliability in an electrical connection.
The tip of the pressure welding jig is inserted into the space between a pair of pressure welding plates when pressure welding. When pulling out the pressure welding jig from the space after the pressure welding, the pressure welding jig is stuck to the pressure welding plates and the pressure welding terminal was pulled out together with the pressure welding jig when pulling out the pressure welding jig. As a result, there is a problem that the pressure welding terminal was lifted and bent at a medium portion.